Anytime
by edentity
Summary: One day in Diagon Alley, before their 3rd year, Sirius treats Remus to ice cream! *cute, little, innocent drabble!*


Anytime  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the places, blah blah blah. You've heard it already.  
  
"Remus! HEY REMUS!"  
  
Remus Lupin turned around and watched as a blur of black hair tackled into him, engulfing him in a big hug. "What the-?" Remus then looked at the body in his arms, and chuckled.  
  
"Sirius! What in the bloody blazes are you doing here?" Remus asked, happy to see one of his best friends. School was starting soon, but Remus doubted that Sirius was here for.  
  
"School shopping." Sirius mumbled darkly. "Mum insisted on dragging me here today. She went to buy everything, though."  
  
"Still can't touch books, huh, Sirius? Afraid it might taint your reputation?" Remus chuckled, and pointed to Flourish and Blott's behind him. "Mum's in there. Too many people; I get dizzy."  
  
"Of course it would! It would be horrible if people saw me with BOOKS!" Sirius said in horror, to which Remus only shook his head and rolled his eyes. Typical Sirius.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to get a headache, either. You're absolutely irritable when you read." Remus replied, offering a faint smile. Sirius grinned up at him, his black hair swishing around his face.  
  
"Come on!" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and lead him away, despite Remus' sputtering.  
  
"What? WAIT! Where are we going? My mum's going to - " However, much as Remus tried to pry away, Sirius already lead him towards.  
  
Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.  
  
"Come ON, Remus! You're far too slow! No wonder you didn't make the Quidditch team!" Sirius called over his shoulder, barreling into the ice cream shop.  
  
"Siiiiiirius, I didn't bring any money with me!"  
  
"Oh, HUSH, Remus. I'll buy! After all, I owe you SOMETHING for all those times you saved my sorry bum from failing those tests." Sirius said, and ordered two cones for them; mint chocolate for Remus, and rocky road for himself. Sirius paid the clerk, and they stepped back outside in the whirlwind of traffic so Remus could hurry back to his mother, in case she was looking for him.  
  
And there they stood, two soon-to-be-3rd-year-boys, lapping greedily at their ice cream cones, with Sirius saying something useless once in awhile. Remus didn't really listen when he was in one of 'those' moods, so he just smiled and nodded, watching Sirius make a mess out of his cone - and his face.  
  
As they stood and exchanged some idle chit-chat, during some point or another, they began a shoving fight, which was, of course, started by Sirius. However, neither of them expected to see Sirius stumble off the step they were perched on, and even though Remus caught the front of Sirius' robes to save him, the ice cream cone slipped out of Sirius' hand and went *splat!* against the floor, unnoticed by the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley around them.  
  
Both of them just stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other, then staring back at the demolished ice cream cone, and then back at each other.  
  
"Aww, gee, Sirius, I'm sorry!" Remus said, feeling awfully guilty all of a sudden.  
  
"It's OK, Remus. It wasn't your fault!" However, the pout on Sirius' face was evident, and Remus felt even worse. He looked down at the half eaten cone in his hand, which was already, sort of, kind of melting.  
  
"Well.you can have the rest of mine!" Remus held it out to Sirius, who only sniffed in disdain.  
  
"Ew! No! You slobbered all over it!"  
  
"Oh, Sirius! It's not like I have COOTIES or anything!" Remus said exasperatedly, thrusting the cone at his best friend. "Have it!"  
  
Sirius took it hesitantly, and glanced at Remus. He gave a little laugh. "Uh.Remus?"  
  
Remus looked at him blankly. "What?"  
  
"You've got ice cream.to the left." Remus snatched a napkin from Sirius and went to his left and missed. "No, other way." Remus went too low and missed again. "A bit higher.oh, for goodness sake!"  
  
With his free hand, Sirius reached over and wiped off the offending sweetness off the corner of Remus' lips, and licked his fingers off, not noticing the slow blush spreading across Remus' facial features.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius."  
  
"Anytime." 


End file.
